Anger Danger
by NotSinceTheAccent
Summary: Sumiko Yuuma wants to cleanse the world of false heroes. To prove herself to the League of Villains however, she will need to preform a miracle. That's where Katsuki Bakugou comes in. First Story. Nice Reviews Appreciated. Honest Reviews Needed. Swearing. First Chapter is Prologue. Please Review!
1. Prologue

All men are not created equal.

That's the reality of our world, one in which 80 percent of the population has a "quirk" of some kind. An ability that changes their very DNA to something extraordinary. Though when everyone is super, no one is.

That's why I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to be super in a world where super had lost all meaning. The heroes are the only one's who shine in this saturated world. I would watch All Might and Best Jeanest protect civilians every night before bed. I would close my eyes and dream of how great it would be to stand with them and be adored by the crowds. I would bathe in their admiration as I stood above the masses. That is what lulled me to sleep every night.

I didn't make it far.

To become the best, you must be trained by the best. Thus the only place that I would accept being trained by is the UA Academy's Hero Course. I applied for the General Education course as well because I believe in backup plans. The entrance exam was not in my favor however.

My quirk allows me to control the aggression of anyone I touch. I can affect up to 3 people at once and the effects last up to 24 hours. I can hike up their aggression for a full 24 hours with one touch, or I can lower them to a meek mouse for the same duration. Its not the power I would have asked for, but beggars can't be choosers.

I figured that as a hero I could be the one that other hero's call for help with a combative prisoner. I could cool down anyone who refused to sit and listen to reason. I would be the Cool Down Hero: Serenity.

That's all I ever wanted.

The entrance exam does not favor someone whose power only affects other people. Giant robots do not have aggression. They kill with cold hearted precision. I was shit out of luck.

I had my backup plan though. So, I attended UA with the hope that with enough training in hand to hand combat and a good grasp of my quirk I may be able to slip into the Hero Course on good behavior. The UA festival did not favor me either though. I could not manage to cross the tightropes quickly enough. This _may_ be due to a deep-rooted fear of heights. I choose to blame the game coordinators. I swore that next year I would do better and prove myself once and for all as hero material.

Everything changed when Stain was captured.

I had heard of the Hero Killer before on the news. I had never paid much attention to him however. He was just another villain that I would have to drain the aggression from one day.

Then the video detailing his beliefs was circulated and I came to understand all that was wrong with society. Heroism is about defending the weak and saving the unfortunate. All Might is a hero. I was never going to be hero. My motivation was completely selfish, and I only dreamed about what I would gain from becoming a hero. I only wanted recognition. I had barely given a thought to those I would be helping, rather how they would help my self-esteem.

I was what Stain wanted to rid the world of.

I resolved to change that.

First step was to change my ideas on heroism. Stain was right, All Might is the only hero in our generation. Thus in order to save society from further corruption, all fake heroes must be removed. How would a 15 years old girl accomplish that? By finding bigger friends.

I started spending my after-school time searching out dark areas in the city underbelly. I would find bar's that allowed a 15 year old girl inside and chat up anyone who looked like they would have connections. Nothing happened for a long time. For weeks I would search alleys and clubs for someone who would know how I could contact the League of Villains, the group that was connected to Stain. My search only doubled when All Might lost his powers. With no real heroes on the streets time was scarce. I found a lucky break one night and managed to arrange a meeting at a bar off a side street downtown.

This was my chance. You only make a first impression once. So I squared my shoulders and entered the bar after my contact waved me in.

My contact did not stick around, he introduced me to the room then made a hasty exit. This did not bode well.

The bar was tidy and well maintained, though smallish. There were only 2 occupants after my contact left me alone. A bartender stood behind the bar, polishing glass and looking busy. He was made from some type of ephemeral mist that leaked into the air in wisps.

He looked up when I entered and said to the other man, "We have another possible recruit".

The other man was hunched over the counter staring at a photograph in his hand. He was covered in an odd assortment of hands that grasped his body at odd angles. He didn't acknowledge my presence.

After the silence became too much, I cleared my throat. "My name is Sumiko Yuuma and I would like to join the League of Villains", I said with a tremor in my voice.

The bartender was watching me but Hand Man did not move.

"I want to offer help in any way I can. Stain was right and we need to cleanse society as soon as possible" I added.

Nothing.

"I can help you!"

"How?" His voice startled me. He didn't turn from the picture he was gazing at.

"I'm decent at hand to hand combat and I have the ability to affect the aggression levels of anyone I touch. I can make them rage out of control or give up the will to fight."

He was quiet for some time. Then he said "Is that all?"

I was stumped. That truly was all I had, but I figured that the League of Villains could find some use for me. I didn't have a retort though, so I hung my head in shame. The silence stretched for an uncomfortably long amount of time.

"I don't need you." The man turned then and showed me the picture he had been staring at. It was a photo of the winner of the UA sports tournament, tied to the #1 pedestal at the end of freshman games. The veins were sticking out of the boys forehead and he seemed to be trying to escape his bonds and leap to the left. Katsuki Bakugou was his name if I remembered. "I need him. I need unrestrained fury paired with talent that can topple even pro heroes." He returned to staring at the photograph quietly.

I didn't know what to say. From the news I knew that the League of Villains had already captured Bakugou once before. It seemed they hadn't quite gotten through to him during the few days he was gone. But why did they want him? Because he was angry? Because he yelled a lot?

Anger blossomed in my own chest. They wanted a raging idiot who refused their ideals over a decent fighter who offered herself wholeheartedly to the cause? This wasn't right. I would show them how useful I could be. I would show them my own talent.

"I'll get him for you".

Hand Man turned to me once again. He seemed to consider me, before turning back to the photo.

"He's a little more hardheaded than you think. I don't think kidnapping him again will change anything." He sighed, "I have to move on." He watched me from the corner of his eye. I felt like I was no longer welcome. "Leave before I decide to kill you".

I left.

The Idea stuck with me though. The League of Villains underestimated me in every way. I needed to show them what I was made of. I needed to prove myself.

To do that I needed Katsuki Bakugou.


	2. Phase One

Please Review! I don't know if this will go anywhere, but If you have anything to say, please say it! Thank you!

* * *

Sumiko Yuuma POV

I found him.

Honestly it didn't turn out to be hard at all. It turns out that he's social enough to eat lunch in the cafeteria with everyone else. Bakugou's back is to the wall in a corner booth on the outskirts of the cafeteria. Across from him are two boys, one red haired and the other blonde. The red haired boy was gesturing grandly while Bakugou stared at his phone and occasionally nodded.

A week after my meeting with the League of Villains and I have finally come up with a strategy. Hand Man was right, if Bakugou wouldn't listen to logic and switch sides of his own free will, then kidnapping him again would accomplish nothing. I somehow had to coerce him to come with me on his own. But how to force someone as hard headed as Bakugou to do something he doesn't want to?

I would have to break him.

It's for the greater good after all. With Bakugou on our side, we will have the ability to hit bigger heroes and create a greater impact on society. Not to mention I will finally earn my rightful spot with the League of Villains. I will prove myself.

The boy already has a less then favorable reputation. He's explosive and unfriendly. How those two boys get along with him I will never know. In order to make Bakugou desperate enough to listen to me, I will need to break down his social structure. He must not have any support. When he has finally driven off everyone else and the idea of becoming a hero becomes impossible in his eyes, I can swoop in and offer a solution.

The plan was vague, but it was the only one I had come up with.

The bell rang and I flinched back into reality. I needed to begin now. As Bakugou's group cleaned up their area, I left my empty table behind and approached. Students began to crowd the walk way and I joined the flow of traffic, angling myself towards the group. They joined the flow of traffic in front of me.

Perfect.

I picked up the pace until I was directly behind them. We were in the crowded hallway now. The three began to make a left turn, down a much less busy corridor. I had to act fast. I took two steps and then threw myself at Bakugou's back, making sure my hands were in front of me. I slammed into him as he turned and managed to smack his face with the palm of my hand. I activated my quirk and hiked up Bakugou's anger and aggression higher than its usual level. He stumbled as I plowed into him, but managed to plant his feet and shove me off without falling.

"What the fuck!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry I… I… Jus…"

"Watch where you're fucking going you dip shit." He brushed me off and continued down the hall with his friends. They began making jokes about women being head over heels for him while he yelled at them to mind their own business.

If they noticed that his shoulders were more tense than usual, or that he was having trouble unclenching his jaw, no one mentioned it.

Phase one: Slowly increase Bakugou's anger every single day until he causes too much trouble to deal with. Do it slowly so it seems natural. He won't realize until it's too late.

* * *

Bakugou POV

Today was not a good day. Since lunch I've been antsy. To the point that punching everyone I walk past seems like a good idea. I haven't had that urge since middle school, but today everything everyone says just pisses me off. More than usual.

"What the fuck are you looking at Deku!?" I shout at Midoriya in the dormitory living room. I've just returned from a run, an attempt to calm down if you may.

"Nothing Kaachan!" He holds his hands up in a warding gesture.

"Better be fuckin nothing!" I kick the couch he's sitting on, making him jump.

These days Deku doesn't bother me anymore. After I found out about his quirk and situation, I realized he was a true rival. Someone I need to beat in order to become the best. He's improving everyday though and the challenge forces me to be better. I still don't like the idea of him thinking he's better than me, but I don't usually antagonize him anymore.

But today. Today I don't feel right and his face is triggering old habits.

Deku peers up at me from the couch with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright Kaachan?" He asks.

"Stay out of my fuckin way or I'll fuckin kill you! You goddamn piece of shit!" I kick the couch again, moving it an inch or so backward.

Usually this would give me some sort of release. Hitting things usually brought relief. However I felt nothing but the persistent buzz of irritation. It never lowered during my run either.

I huff and turn towards the stairs. Leaving Deku on the couch, I head to my room to try and sleep this off. It was goddamn annoying.


	3. The Beginning

Bakugou POV

I tossed and turned all night. I got maybe 4 hours of sleep clumped together. My body did not seem to want to relax and my inability to sleep only made me more frustrated. I gave up around 4 in the morning and walked downstairs to the kitchen for coffee.

No one was downstairs so I was able to make myself a cup in peace and settle onto the couch. Sleep pulled at my mind and I was able to catch another hour right there. I was startled awake by Kaminari entering the living room.

He yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head before noticing my presence.

"Oh, hey Bakugou. Tough night?" He asked.

I had an irrational urge to snap at him. Instead I just grunted and picked up my now cold coffee. Such a waste. My eyes still felt itchy with sleep.

Kaminari brewed a fresh batch and joined me on the couch. He kicked his feet onto the coffee table and turned to me. He offered me a sip of his warm brew.

"No thanks, dipshit" I stood up then and retreated to my room.

Not even a warm shower could unknot my muscles. I was starting to get ticked off at my inability to relax. Maybe I should head to the gym and work on a punching bag. Or possibly invest in a massage. The idea of anyone else knowing I wanted a massage stopped that train of thought.

I got dressed and headed to school. Hopeful that hero training would put me in a better mood.

Class was a bore. Everything the teacher said irritated me more than usual and I was having difficulty focusing on the subjects. Math did not seem like something I would enjoy today.

Lunch with Kaminari and Kirishima was the usual. Both boys made jokes every five seconds and made an effort to keep me engaged. I did my best to seem less aggravated than I really was and only yelled maybe 6 times in the lunch hour. A grand feat in my mind.

On the way to class however my aggravation peaked and I almost gasped at the sudden warm feeling in my chest. I turned in the crowded hallway, searching for what had caused the sudden feeling. All I saw though was the shuffling crowd of students attempted to make it to their classes.

One student walking by bumped my shoulder. I immediately shoved him away hard. He hit the wall and looked stricken.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

He put his hands up in surrender and walked off. I was steaming and took two deep breaths. My heart rate was elevated and I couldn't figure out why I was so damn angry. The warm feeling in my chest was certainly a deep feeling of rage building. I clenched my teeth and attempted to control myself.

A hand fell on my shoulder and I immediately brushed it off, turning on my new opponent.

"Hey man. You okay?" It was Kirishima with a concerned look.

I swallowed my irritation. "Fucking fine." I said as I stalked off to our next class.

Kaminari and Kirishima exchanged glances behind me before following. I got through the rest of the school day by grinding my teeth and keeping my hands clenched under my desk. The gym was soon going to have a very eager guest.

* * *

Midoriya POV

I watched Bakugou throughout class. I watched his leg jump up and down with pent up energy. I noticed how hard it was for Bakugou to concentrate, especially after lunch. I saw his tense shoulders and clenched jaw.

Bakugou is an angry person. He uses anger as a tool to further his goals. He uses it to accomplish great feats of strength. But never have I seen Bakugou controlled by anger.

Many times I have seen him controlled by pride. Many times I have seen him influenced by anger. But never have I seen Bakugou fly into an uncontrolled rage. His logic usually wins out before it gets that far.

Now however I feel as if something has changed. It seems like something is getting under Bakugou's skin and he's having difficulty dealing with it. Of course it isn't like I can help. I have to mention it to Kirishima though, and see if he can make heads or tails of the small differences. I assured myself that I would ask Kirishima the next time I found him alone.


	4. Coping Mechanisms

A/N So I don't know if I should continue this story in first person. I'm kinda leaning toward changing it all to third. I dunno if I wanna do that since I don't have a lot of experience with writing, but if anyone knows which one I should be doing, feel free to tell me. Also, i'm sorry each chapter is so short. I write when the inspiration strikes and stop when it leaves me.

* * *

Bakugou POV

It's been three days. Three days of mediocre rest and an intense desire to hit everything and everyone.

It's 2 in the morning. I lay on my bed and seethe. Seething is all I seem able to do. If only I could explode that inexplicable feeling out of my own chest. I pound my fist against the mattress beside me and find no satisfaction.

I'm starting to forget what release feels like.

I can't figure out why this desire is so strong. I think back to the last few days and can't find anything too upsetting. Deku still pisses me off on occasion and Kaminari still makes the dumbest jokes, but no one has seriously ticked me off recently.

The remedial lessons with the little brats wasn't even that bad. They were little shits but once under control they were manageable. So what could be causing this? Hormones? Poison gas?

A quirk?

I've never heard of an emotion changing quirk. Probably because they're no good for combat. A quirk like that could be responsible. Would it manifest through touch? Would they only need a line of sight like Aizawa? And why the FUCK would anyone be targeting me?

Can't a villain in this whole goddamn city find a target other than Katsuki fucking Bakugou!

I slam my hand against the bed a few times again and have trouble containing the surge of anger. It presses for release. I slam my hand against the wall. Hard. The anger in my chest does not release.

SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM.

My hand smarts. The wall shows no reaction.

My chest is tight but I decide to focus on the pain. I can ignore the stupid fucking rage when I think of something else. Anything else.

I take a deep breath.

If this is a fucking villain coming after me a fucking third time, then they have another fucking thing coming.

Aizawa would want to know. Aizawa NEEDS to know. He could put me in quarantine. Something to keep me away from others and separate me from the motherfucker who did this. If this is a time limit thing, than I should be fine soon. But if it's not based on time and simply on the motherfucker's willpower, then I may be screwed. If the motherfucker who did this to me disappears without taking the rage away, I don't know what I'll do.

Anger is my friend. Anger is power. Anger has a purpose. Anger has a place.

I never realized how much I enjoyed a peaceful goddamn night of sleep before this started.

A tentative knock sounds at my door.

Fucking Kirishima.

"Bakugou?" His voice calls out uncertainly. "You alright in there?"

I haul myself out of bed and cross the room. I throw open the door, maybe a little too forcefully.

Kirishima stand on the other side, his hand poised to knock again. His red hair is down for once and he seems a little tousled. My drum solo on his wall must have been a fun wake up call. He lowers his hand when I make eye contact with him.

"You good bro?"

"Fucking fantastic", I grit my teeth.

"You practicing the drums on my wall or something…?"

"The wall got in my fucking way. Won't happen again."

He peers at me with suspicion, "You sure you're….?"

My eye begins to twitch. "I am perfectly fine, Kirishima. Go the fuck to sleep."

I slam the door in his face. I wait next to the door until I hear his footsteps return to his room.

Aizawa would definitely want to know about this. But I don't need to hide behind a pro hero when all this villain has for them is emotional manipulation. If it's controlled by touch, I'll just have to watch my every move until I identify the culprit. Then I'll fucking kill them. If it's done through line of sight, I may have more trouble.

Maybe my nosy fucking neighbor would be able to help with that.

A few days. A few days is all I need to find the motherfucker who did this. Or find proof that it's just me. That I've simply snapped under some type of stupid fucking imaginary pressure.

A Few days, and if I'm not better by then, then I'll need to enlist help.

Just the thought of asking for help makes me clench my jaw so hard I think my teeth might shatter.

Until then I'll need to make some new fucking coping mechanisms.

I go to my closet and begin to get dressed. Sweatpants, a tank top, running shoes. I grab a bottle of water on my way out of the room.

The security drones patrol the campus at night. If you go ten feet from the dorm, they will be alerted and a pro hero will come for you. That leaves me ten feet on every side of the dorm to use.

I will run all fucking night if it means I'll be exhausted enough to sleep.


	5. Have You Noticed Anything?

So this all came out of nowhere. I hope you like it. BTW, Twitchy, you are the one I do this for. I told myself that if anyone reviewed, I would try to write more. So it's all for you twitchy. I also decided on first person POV. I hope that's okay.

* * *

Kirishima POV

I was just beginning to relax when I heard Bakugou's door open. The creak of the door was easy to hear in the near silent night. I listened as Bakugou's footsteps traveled down the hall, toward the stairs.

What's he doing now?

The banging on my wall startled me out of a good dream. Something about giant cakes. I really want to return to it.

But why is he leaving his room? At 2 in the morning? The unexplained banging on the wall, the way that Bakugou looked like he hadn't slept at all tonight, and the fact that he's now downstairs. Something about Bakugou seems off, but I'm not sure what.

I'm not gonna be able to sleep until I figure this out, am I?

With a grown I throw off my covers and step out of bed. I put on some slippers and a warm robe and exit my room as quietly as I can manage. Bakugou is not in the hallway, so I head towards the stairs.

Descending the stairs as silently as possible, I keep an eye out for a lurking Bakugou. I can just imagine him catching me and calling me a shithead stalker. I reach the bottom of the stairs in time to see the front door close behind Bakugou.

Why is he leaving? He doesn't want another house arrest for leaving the dorm at night, right?

A spike of alarm goes off in my heart and I move over to a window to look outside. To my relief Bakugou is just outside of the dorm, not far enough to trigger the drones. He's stretching his legs and seems to be dressed for a work out.

What the hell?

I watches for a few minutes as Bakugou stretches out the rest of his body and takes a sip of water. He then begins to jog. Around the building. Over and over again.

Why Bakugou would feel the need to work out this late when he sleeps more than a baby, I don't know. Seriously, I don't know anyone with as well maintained a sleep schedule as Bakugou.

I stand at the window, peering through the curtain for about ten minutes. I watch Bakugou round the building too many times to count and feel myself growing sleepy.

I yawn and decide my bed is calling me. Satisfied that it doesn't seem like Bakugou is leaving the dorm, I returns to my own room.

Bakugou is no stranger to difficult training and exhausting work outs. So if he feels like he needs extra help, I'm is not going to fault him on that. But it does seem off.

As I fall back to sleep, I remind myself to ask Bakugou what has him so antsy.

* * *

Bakugou POV

Running works. Sort of. It takes a while.

After one hour I am tired, but it's not enough. My legs ache but I'm used to pushing myself this hard. So I keep running.

After another hour I can feel myself losing my energy reserves. I've been awake almost 24 hours now. I stumble and lean against the wall, gulping air. I still don't feel right but physical exhaustion pulls at me. I finish off my third water bottle and head inside, confident that I can sleep now. I walk upstairs and make a beeline for my room.

I'm sweaty but can't bring myself to care. I pull off my shoes and crawl into the bed. My eyelids close as I catch sight of the alarm clock; 4:15 AM.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I crack my eyes open and see 7:00 flashing across the alarm clock. Shit. I really want to chuck the stupid thing across the room. I take a deep breath and pound the off button on the machine.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes I'm off to homeroom.

My body has recovered enough from last night that I don't want to fall asleep anymore. That's a problem since losing sleep has always made me irritated. And today it's all I can do to not growl at everyone that turns my way.

I clench my jaw and force myself to sit quietly through my classes. When Kaminari makes a joke and all I do is grunt rather than comment on his stupidity, Kirishima gives me a concerned glance. I don't want his pity and I dig my nails into my palm in order to not draw attention to myself. Kirishima is probably thinking about last night and I don't want to give him any ideas. I can handle this on my own. I can ask him for help if I can't find the motherfucker who did this in the next few days.

I don't want Kirishima's help. But he'll be my back up plan for now.

Finally lunch rolls around and I begins my search for the motherfucker in earnest. This is the one time in the day in which I'm in contact with dozens of people I don't know personally. Someone could watch me from a distance, slip something into my food, or brush against me at any moment.

I barely pay attention to the conversation around me as I scan the sea of faces, searching for someone watching me. No luck. They could have gotten to my food though, so I hold off on eating my cafeteria lunch. Kirishima is eyeing me. I spare a second to glare at him when he comments on it.

Deku walks by our table. He notices me and pauses when he sees my face. If I see motherfucking pity cross his features then someone will die. Whatever he's feeling though, he hides behind a nervous expression as he approaches our table.

"H-hi Kaachan!" He waves. "Can I borrow Kirishima for a sec?"

What am I? His keeper?

I grunt an affirmative.

Kirishima looks puzzled as he follows Deku across the cafeteria, where they have a quiet discussion.

"What do you think that's about?" Kaminari wonders.

"Hell if I know."

I go back to searching the cafeteria, my hands clenched beneath the table to keep me from doing something stupid.

* * *

Midoriya POV

I direct Kirishima to a side of the cafeteria not heavily populated. I turn to him and read the confusion all over his face.

"What do you need Midoriya?"

I think for a moment. How best to phrase this?

"Have you noticed anything … off… about Kaachan?"

I see something flicker behind his eyes and realize that the answer is yes. He has noticed something.

"Actually, yeah. I have. Have you?"

I nod. "He's a little uptight. Almost like he's getting ready for an impending battle but can't seem to find the enemy."

He nods. "Yeah, and he's not eating today. Last night was weird too." He seems to regret those words as soon as he speaks them.

"Last night?" I inquire.

"Uhhh, yeah. But I was meaning to talk to him about it before I mentioned it to anybody else. Not really manly to go talking behind someone's back you know." He looks sheepish now.

"What happened last night?"

"He was just hitting the wall that connected our rooms. It wasn't too big a deal." He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Is that all?" I press.

"Yup". Kirishima is not doing a very convincing performance.

"You know Kirishima, Bakugou could be going through something bad on his own. It's our job as his friends to help him through it. We—I mean – you can ask him about what's going on right after lunch and I can help you get to the bottom of it." I put my hand on his shoulder and look him in the eyes. "In order to help you I need to know everything."

Kirishima's shoulder slump as he gives in.

"Alright. Well, after he banged on my wall, I knocked on his door to find out what was going on. He opened it and seemed a little frazzled. Like he hadn't slept at all even though it was 2 in the morning. He slammed the door in my face after telling me he was fine." He shrugs. "So I go back to bed. And then I hear his door open and him leaving his room. So I follow him downstairs and find him outside the dorm"

My eyes go wide. "But-"

Kirishima puts up a hand to placate me.

"He wasn't far enough from the entrance to set off the alarms." Kirishima assures me. "He was just running around the dorm over and over again. Didn't seem inclined to stop. So I went back to bed and slept till morning." He seemed to feel a little guilty when saying this.

I hum as I try to put the pieces together. He could be suffering from nightmares. PTSD? If it were that then getting him help would be difficult. Bakugou would never agree to someone giving him therapy. Was he just training? It wasn't likely since he values his sleep so much.

As I ponder, the bell rings. Lunch is over.

"We'll talk more later." I tell Kirishima.

He nods. "Okay".

Just as we begin to part ways, a commotion starts up at the other end of the room.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" It's Bakugou.


	6. Mistaken

This may have mistakes, but I'll go over it again soon. I was just so excited that I put it up after only rereading it once. I hope its acceptable!

* * *

Midoriya POV

Kirishima and I head for the commotion immediately. Whatever Bakugou has gotten himself into, it doesn't sound good. A crowd has gathered and we have to fight our way to the front.

"Dude! What are you doing!?" That sounds like Kaminari.

I squeeze between two more people and can finally see what's happening.

Bakugou stands in the center of a clearing in the crowd. He has his forearm wrapped around an unfortunate boy our age. Bakugou has the boy in a chokehold and is applying pressure to the kids windpipe. The boy slaps ineffectually at Bakugou's arm and can't draw in a breath. Kaminari stands off to the side, seeming at a loss at what to do.

"Thought you'd get away with it, eh? Motherfucker!" Bakugou has a manic smile on his face and doesn't seem inclined to let up anytime soon.

The boy's face is turning blue.

This is not good.

"What happened?" I direct my question in Kaminari's direction.

"Bakugou just flipped! He was throwing away his trash when he suddenly grabbed this kid and started choking him!" Kaminari spits this out and never takes his eyes off Bakugou.

Kirishima finally appears beside me and takes in the situation. He goes over to Bakugou and puts his hand on Bakugou's shoulder and talks quietly to him. Bakugou throws his hand off his shoulder and turns away from him.

Bakugou continues talking.

"Thought you could use your quirk on me and I wouldn't notice, huh? Don't underestimate me!"

The kids going to pass it out.

I need to stop this. Teachers will be here soon and they can figure out all the specifics. But it'll be worse for Bakugou depending on how hurt this kid is. Plus I doubt he would do anything to someone with Bakugou's reputation. The kids scrawny and looks like he'd rather be doing math than lifting weights.

Fastest way to stop it. Think Midoriya. Think.

"Dude! Let him go!" That's Kaminari again.

Wait. Kaminari.

I grab Kaminari's shoulder and turn him toward me.

"Shock Bakugou. Small but jolting."

Kaminari starts but nods. He gulps before heading over to them.

The kid looks like he passed out already.

Kaminari puts his hand on Bakugou's shoulder and shocks him and the victim. Bakugou shudders and drops the kid, who falls to the floor and immediately takes a shuddering gasp of air.

Bakugou shrugs off the shock and turns on Kaminari.

"What the hell was that for?!" He's yelling in Kaminari's face. Bakugou's face is red.

"You were killing him dude!" Kaminari yells back, with a little less heat than Bakugou.

Bakugou points a finger at the kid on the ground, who's retching and attempting to control himself. "He used his quirk on me. Motherfucker deserves it!"

"I didn't see him use his quirk at all! You just attacked him!" Kaminari shoots back.

While they yell at each other I go over to the boy on the floor. His face is returning to a normal color and he's massaging his throat.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

He nods and coughs again.

I look up in time to see Bakugou grab Kaminari by his shirt.

Bakugou's voice gets quieter, "I'm telling you. Motherfucker used his quirk on me."

"I didn't." It comes out raspy but the boy on the ground speaks for the first time.

"What!?" Bakugou's yelling again and drops Kaminari. He walks towards us and I move to position myself in front of the poor kid.

The kids face turns an unnatural shade of white.

"I-I s-said that I d-didn't." He doesn't seem like he wants to prove his innocence anymore. He looked like a just wanted to run.

"Well I know you did." Bakugou glares down at him. His fists so tightly clenched it looked like it took great effort to restrain himself.

I notice for the first time that everyone around us is quiet. We're all waiting to see how this sudden court case will play out. Seriously, where are the teachers?

"M-my quirk c-can't be used on p-people." To demonstrate he moves a trembling hand toward his neck. With his index finger he taps his red tie. Then his index finger moves towards his pants. With a tap his pants turn the same blood red as his tie. "Th-that's all I can do." He seems relieved to finally be done talking.

Bakugou does not look happy. I see him grind his teeth and clench his fists even tighter. He seemed to be fighting an internal war.

"What's going on here?" It's Aizawa. He takes in the scene before him. His eyes fall on Bakugou and I'm glad I'm not him right now.

Aizawa points at the boy on the ground and then at Bakugou. "You two. With me. Now." He turns then and walks towards the exits

Bakugou slumps and follows Aizawa out of the cafeteria. The boy turns to me and presses his palms together in a thank you gesture and runs after Aizawa as well.

The onlookers finally start heading for class and I find myself standing with Kaminari and Kirishima.

Kirishima looks deeply unsettled and Kaminari just looks plane confused.

Kirishima turns to me, "We need to get to the bottom of this. Fast."

"Get to the bottom of what?" Kaminari asks.

"The bottom of whatever's going on with Bakugou." I tell him.

One things for sure. Whatever it is, it's getting worse.

* * *

Sumiko Yuuma POV

HOOOOOOOLLLLLYY SHHHIIIIIIIT. TOO CLOSE. WAY TOO CLOSE.

I was doing my daily quirk dose on Bakugou when he suddenly flipped out. Just as I brushed his hand he turns my direction and grabs the boy that was standing directly in front of me. He had the kid in a headlock before I could blink.

The moment I heard him yelling about the kid using his quirk on him I was out of there. I ran so fast that I thought I'd have a heart attack.

Now I sit in the girl's bathroom furthest from the cafeteria and ponder what just happened as I catch my breath.

There's no way around it.

Bakugou knows. Or at least he suspects.

Fuck. I underestimated him.

After reviewing some clips of him from the sports tournament, I don't want to end up on the receiving end of his artificially hyped anger.

Maybe I'm in too deep. This is more dangerous than I thought it would be. Bakugou already knows too much and he's nowhere near breaking point. I should probably give it a rest.

No.

I've already made it this far. If I'm found out I'll already be expelled and lose my chance with the league of villains. Why not go for the gold when I have nothing to lose.

How am I supposed to continue though? Bakugou will probably receive suspension. So how am I supposed to keep dosing him every 24 hours without seeing him? He lives on campus and I can't simply sneak into his room and poke him. Can I?

I ponder these new problems as I exit the bathroom and head for my next class. I'm already 20 minutes late.

I walk by a support course workshop as I head towards the stairs.

I stop. Support course, huh?

That gives me an idea.


	7. 20 Questions

Bakugou POV

Aizawa leads us to the teachers' lounge not far from the cafeteria. The room is empty and has two couches facing each other with a table in between. Aizawa sits and gestures for me and the skinny kid to take the other.

I sit on one end and the kid sits as far away from me as he can manage. I glare at him and watch his face lose color again. It's amazing this kid has enough blood left in his brain to remain functioning.

My eyes stray to his neck and I notice how red it is. I put all my strength into that choke hold. I smother a sudden wave of guilt under derision. Kid should have been able to slip out of a simple choke hold. Not my fault he couldn't handle me.

I still don't feel right. Motherfucker.

I cross my arms and dig my finger nails into my bicep. Can't lose my cool in here.

Aizawa starts, "I know Bakugou personally. I have not met your acquaintance though, Mr…"

"Sh-sha Mujitsu, sir," the kid answers.

"Alright Mujitsu, would you care to tell me what happened out there?" Aizawa asks, not unkindly.

Mujitsu glances at me before beginning, "We-well, I was walking past Bakugou when he suddenly grabbed me and put me in a choke hold. He was yelling about me using my quirk on him. I was about to pass out when Bakugou and I got shocked by someone and he let me go. Then I showed him my real quirk and you showed up right after." He sinks into the couch, his energy spent with the story exposed.

Aizawa takes this all in stride.

He turns to me, "And Bakugou, is that what happened?"

I shrug. "Yeah". Not like I would deny it even if I could.

"So you never used your quirk on Bakugou?" Aizawa asks Mujitsu.

"No sir! Never! I just change the color of objects that I touch!"

Aizawa nods, thinks for a moment.

Aizawa looks at Mujitsu again, "Do you need to see Recover Girl or are you alright to return to class?"

Mujitsu puts a hand to his throat and feels the tender skin there. His eyes flick to me again and I give him a sneer. He quickly looks away.

"I-I think I'm alright. I want to return to class."

"Alright, let me write you a pass and you can be on your way. Please don't hesitate to see Recovery Girl or myself if you notice anything wrong with your neck. I'll be sure to punish Bakugou, don't you worry." Aizawa pulls a slip of paper from his pocket and writes something down and hands it to Mujitsu.

Mujitsu stands and bows to Aizawa before heading out, but not without one last glance in my direction. Is that pity in his gaze? I dig my nails deeper into my bicep.

I haven't been dismissed yet and await my punishment.

Aizawa sits across from me and watches me for an uncomfortably long amount of time. My already shot nerves are about to burst. I can feel sweat trickling down my back even though it's not hot in here. Am I scared? No. I'm just angry. Still. My heart rate never completely slowed down after my encounter with Mujitsu. This is fucking annoying.

Aizawa is still staring at me. What does he want? Is he playing me? Does he want me to just spill everything to him when I have no idea what the fuck is going on myself? Maybe I'm just crazy and there isn't a motherfucker out there? Maybe it's all in my head. Maybe I've finally snapped after all?

I dig my nails in even harder and focus on the pain in my arms. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, regain a little bit of control.

I open my eyes and meet Aizawa's stare head on.

"What."

Aizawa lifts an incredulous eyebrow, "Is there a reason you attacked that boy?"

"I thought he used his quirk on me."

"And you are so fashion conscious that you had to choke him out?"

I grind my teeth. "I was obviously wrong."

"Usually you think a little harder before assaulting someone. Unless it's Midoriya. Any other reason?" Aizawa leans back and crosses his arms, mirroring my own position.

"No. I was wrong. What's my punishment?"

Aizawa studies me again. He comes to a decision. "Three days suspension. Clean the dormitories, don't leave them. I'm also enrolling you in mandatory anger management classes after your suspension is over."

"What!?" I stand immediately and place my palms on the table, leaning toward Aizawa. "Anger management!? I don't need fucking anger fucking management!"

Aizawa is nonplused and simply glances at my position, (looming over him, forcing my face into his personal space), and raises that infuriating eyebrow again.

I force myself to sit back down and fold my hands together in my lap.

"I don't need anger management," I say, reasonably.

"You do now. Before you didn't. Before you only had a host of psychological and egotistical issues to work out. But right now you're being controlled by your anger." Aizawa leans towards me and his expression changes. He suddenly looks more concerned than apathetic. "What's going on Bakugou? What's got you riled up like this?"

 **I don't fucking know!** I want to scream I don't fucking know to the heavens. But that will just add fuel to my future anger management sessions. Unexplained anger is probably something they'll look for.

This is not me. My anger always has a purpose. It makes me better. It does not debilitate me. I use it to crush those who get in my way. It's not supposed to hold me back.

Aizawa needs an answer.

"I'm having problems sleeping. If I can't sleep I start losing it. That's all." I'll tell Aizawa about the motherfucker when I find them. If I don't find them, well …

"And that's all this is?"

"Yes."

Aizawa holds my gaze again. I refuse to look away. He glances away first.

"Go to your dorm Bakugou. Don't leave for three days. Clean. I'll tell you about the anger management class times on your first day back in homeroom."

I'm dismissed. Finally.

I stand and head towards the door.

"Bakugou."

I turn and face Aizawa again. His gaze is intense.

"If you need help with something. Anything. I can help you figure it out. You know where to find me." He holds me gaze again and this time I'm the one who looks away.

"Yes sir."

I exit the room and step into the hallway.

Immediately I'm accosted by three concerned faces. Kirishima, Kaminari, and Deku are all waiting for me. Great.

Kaminari starts first, "Hey man, you know I didn't mean that right? I only shocked you because I was worried about the kid. I'd never shock you in any other situation." He holds his hands together in an apologetic position.

I grunt. "It's fine. Whatever."

Kaminari instantly relaxes and an easy smile crosses his face. Kirishima and Deku are not so easily calmed.

Now Kirishima starts, "Bro, are you alright? What happened back there?"

I grit my teeth, I'm getting tired of 20 questions today. "Momentary lapse in judgement. Won't happen again."

Somehow this makes Kirishima even more worried. Deku furrows his brow and watches me. I don't want him fucking analyzing me. I don't want anyone here. I want a fucking nap.

Before Kirishima can ask another question I push past them and head for the closest exit of the school. "I'm on suspension, I have to go to the dorm."

"Wait-"I feel a hand grab my shoulder and I shrug off Kirishima and turn on him. I want to punch him so fucking bad. He's too close to me. This is stifling.

"Hands off!" I yell.

Kirishima looks hurt. He takes a step back. Better.

"We need to talk Bakugou."

I take a deep breath. He's right. We do. But right now I need to go to my fucking dorm and he needs to go to class.

"Later." I say.

He takes a step forward. Too close. "But-"

"I said fucking later!" I yell. Every time he gets close to me it feels like a threat. I need distance. I turn on my heel and march down the hallway. I can sense the three of them watching me. Deku's probably analyzing this too. The fucker. I keep walking until I turn a corner and see an exit.

I don't look back.


	8. Hatsume

Sumiko Yuuma POV

It's after school and I'm standing in front of the support class workshop. One of them at least.

I have under 24 hours to figure out how to dose Bakugou again. If I don't make it, then his unexplainable anger will vanish and he'll have solid proof about what's happening to him. Then he'll start hunting me down in earnest.

I don't think I'm ready for that.

Thus my visit to the supports class workshop. I need help, and if anyone can help me, it's these maniacs.

I take a deep breath and push open the door.

I'm assaulted by noise the moment the door opens. It must be soundproof or something because I didn't hear anything from outside this room. The room is large, larger than it looks from the outside. Projects lay across numerous tables in various stages of disarray. There are about ten people in here at the moment, all of them in separate areas working on their own projects.

Most of the clangs and bangs are coming from the far back corner and I head in that direction out of curiosity. I pass so many bizarre inventions and interesting tools that I'm almost blown away by it all. The support classes sure aren't slackers. They should probably get more credit for their designs than the media gives them. Something else I'll have to fix one day.

In the far corner I find a girl working on a tiny plane. She's bent over her work that I can barely make it out and seems to be focusing with all her energy. I decide to wait until she finishes.

As I wait I take a moment to observe her area of the room. She has almost double the amount of projects than the other tables have. She has boxes full of odds and ends surrounding her table. One box even has an entire mechanical arm sticking out of it. It looks like she attached knives to the tips of its fingers. Doesn't look like a nice way to go out.

The girl finally straightens and views her creation with a small smile. Seeing her face, I notice that she's covered in grease. Her pink hair is so grime filled that I'm tempted to take a step back.

She finally notices me.

"Oh! Hello! I have a guest!" She takes my hand and shakes it vigorously. "My names Hatsume, what can I do for you!" She gives me a bright grin.

"Uhhh, hi. I'm Sumiko Yuuma. I actually came by to talk to someone about using one of these inventions."

Her eyes get even brighter. "Is that so? What are you looking for?"

Time for my perfect acting skills to kick in. "I'm looking for something that could possibly help me use my quirk. My ability is activated by touch, skin to skin contact. I need a way to use it on someone without being present."

A manic grin crosses her face. "Well didn't you come to the right place." She turns around and begins rifling through one of the boxes behind her. She tosses things onto the desk as she searches. Out comes a robotic dragonfly, a prosthetic leg, a perfectly normal looking apple, and a tiny elephant that seemed to be watching me. I eyed it until she turned around and help up an oddly shaped glove.

"I think this could help you nicely." She hands the glove to me and puts her hands on her hips, beaming.

I study the glove. It's right handed and has what look like electrodes all along the back. Wiring connects the electrodes together and it seemed like it would be a little bulky to wear. The fabric under the electrodes is black and seems stretchy, with gripping on the pads of the fingers. I slide the glove on and immediately notice that the electrodes poke through the back of the glove and into the back of my hand. It makes my skin itchy.

"What does it do?" I ask.

"Well you're not the first person to have this request. Others are tired of having to rely on hand to hand combat because of their quirks. So I tried to help them by whipping this bad boy up." She leans forward and points to the electrodes. "These touch your skin and absorb your quirk when its active, but they absorb it differently than a normal object would. They have the ability to give your quirk to an object." She leans back and shows all her teeth in a terrifying grin. "Basically, the object becomes you. So whoever touches the object would be affected by your quirk, thus you can store your power for use when you're not present."

I stare in amazement at the contraption on my hand. "Does it really work?"

Her face falls slightly. "Yes. But it's only a prototype and has some disastrous limitations. The object only retains your quirk for about ten minutes before it wears off. So it's kind of hard to use in long-haul missions. Plus, it keeps malfunctioning. The left glove died completely and I'm in the process of creating a new pair, but work I slow going, what with all the commissions I'm getting for other equipment."

"But still, this is pretty amazing." I say earnestly.

She gives me her first genuine smile. "Thank you! I worked hard on it!"

"Care if I test it out right now?"

"Go ahead! You can test it on me! What's your quirk by the way?"

I hesitate. No need to lie. "I have the ability to adjust the aggression levels of anyone I touch."

"Oooo unique! What's your use for the glove then?"

I planned for this. "I have a friend who is having difficulty controlling his anger. Usually I help him by lowering his aggression to more manageable levels, but his parents don't want us to see each other anymore. They think I'm a bad influence." I roll my eyes. "He doesn't go to UA and they're always watching him when he's not at school. But maybe I can use this to leave something where he can find it and help him that way."

"That's so sweet! I can't think of a better use for my invention!" A spike of guilt shoots through me but I ignore it.

"So can I try this on you?" I change the subject.

"Sure. Use this." She hands me a chewed on pencil. It's disgusting but I figure I don't have the moral high ground required to request a different object.

I carefully grasp the pencil in my gloved right hand and activate my quirk. At first there's nothing. Then I begin to feel the electrodes on the back of my hand vibrate. A heat begins to come off them and the entire glove quickly gets warm. My hand starts to sweat and the glove vibrates faster. The glove is hot now and I don't know if I'm doing this right. When my hand begins to feel like its burning I deactivate my quirk and open my hand. The pencil sits as unobtrusively as ever. ]

I glance at Hatsume and she rushes to reassure me. "Don't worry! That's what's supposed to happen. I need to work on figuring out how to make it safer too I guess." She shrugs apologetically.

"Alright, so I focused on lowering aggression. To see if it works first we have to make you angry. What makes you angry?" I inquire.

"Anyone that insults my babies." Her face is dead serious.

"Well, then that elephant is ugly and has no practical use and never will."

Her eyes flash. "That's one of my best inventions yet!" She says indignantly.

I quickly tap her hand with the side of the pencil, careful to make sure none of my skin comes into contact with hers. Her shoulders immediately relax and the tension leaves her face. She's perfectly calm.

"Woah. That's some strong stuff." She smiles at me warmly, all traces of tension from lack of sleep or insults gone.

I grin back. "Thank you Hatsume. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for allowing me to use this."

"Hey, I just need you to check back in with me every few days. It's a prototype so it's the only one in existence. I'll use your observations when I make version 2.0." She rolls her shoulders, seeming to enjoy her relaxed body.

"No problem, I'll be back in here in 2 days with a full status report." I can't resist hugging her. I wrap my arms around Hatsume and give her a full bear hug. "You don't know how many people you've just helped."

She smiles serenely at me when I pull back. "I'm glad I could help you."

I head toward the exit, the glove still on my hand. "See you in 2 days!" I call back.

She waves before returning to her work, her shoulder less tense than when I entered.

Now I just have to figure out what I can trick Bakugou into touching. Then it's game over for him.


End file.
